Get Another Boyfriend
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: "Albedo?" he asked softly "It's like eleven thirty. Whats up?" "We need to talk" BenxAlbedo Don't like, don't read


**First time writing BenxAlbedo**

**Inspired heavily by the video "Albedo Thinks Ben Should Get Another Boyfriend [Anti-Bevin]" By "Tony Stark"  
I kid you not. That's their username. The video is on Youtube, by the way.  
**

**Song Used is Get Another Boyfriend by The Backstreet Boys  
**

Benjamin Tennyson sighed heavily as he walked into his house. He kicked off his shoes and made his way to the fridge, opening it and grabbing the leftover lasagna and a Pepsi. He placed the lasagna on a plate in the microwave and cracked open the pop, taking a sip from it.

He set it down and looked up in confusion when the light flicked on. He turned around to look at the light switch, cocking an eyebrow when he spotted Albedo standing by it.

"Albedo?" he asked softly, moving to the fridge and yanking it open, pulling out a pop and handing it to his white haired and ruby eyed counter part "It's like eleven thirty. Whats up?"

Albedo cracked the fizzy drink open, taking a sip and setting it on the counter beside Ben's. The ruby eyed teenager paused for a moment before stepping around the counter so he was in arms reach of Ben.

The brunette cocked his head to the side in confusion

"We need to talk" Albedo stated before the green eyed teen could speak "About Ryan"

Ben's gaze hardened

"What about him?"

Albedo looked away for a brief moment before stepping slightly closer to his counterpart, whom took a slight step back.

"Get another boyfriend..." Albedo whispered

Ben opened his mouth to silence the white haired teen, but silenced himself when Albedo spoke again

"Check it Let's talk about one,  
Baby You gotta hear me out  
Do you really want to be the last to know  
What it's all about"

"I know what it's about-" Albedo cut the toxic eyed teen off

"Let's talk about who you say  
Is the essence of your life  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow  
And then he doesn't wanna know  
I'm tellin you he'll eat you up from inside  
And then he doesn't wanna know" Ben tried to push past Albedo, huffing angrily, but the white haired teen grabbed him and pulled him back

"Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another playa',  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another Boyfriend"

"No" Ben hissed

"Let's talk about what,  
He's done to become your number one  
Or was it all the promises of diamonds,  
Pearls and party dresses that turned you on  
I've seen it before (Don't take!)  
Anymore, free too,  
You're through for sure  
Just go get on with your life STOP!  
Acting like you're giving up  
I'm telling you, go get on with your life  
Stop acting like you're givin up"

"I'm not acting like anything-"

"Listen, I mean it  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
He's just another playa',  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
(must come to an end)  
Get another Boyfriend"

"STOP" Ben yelled at the same time as Albedo, his resolve weakening as he saw the reason and logic to what his counterpart was telling him

"Hey Yeah ah  
Hear me out, you must know what it's all about  
He's just a playa in love this must come to and end  
Get, another boyfriend

Listen, I mean it (I mean it)  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
(ain't nothing that he's worthy of)  
He's just another playa' ,  
Playin in the name of love  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
Get another , Get another, Get another Boyfriend" Ben closed his phone

"I'm done" he stated, knowing Albedo would know what he was talking about

"Listen, I mean it(hear me now)  
There's nothing that he's worthy of  
(you must know, what it's all about)  
He's just another playa' ,  
Playin in the name of love  
(he's just a playa in love)  
I've seen enough, now this must come to an end  
(this must come to an end)  
Get another Boyfriend, Get...another boyfriend" the teen in the red jacket finished, facing Ben, ruby eyes showing how much he wanted the teen to himself

"It's over" Ben stated in answer to the question

"Really?"

"Really"

"Finally!" Albedo exclaimed, stepping closer to the green eyed teen

This time Ben made no attempt at moving away, allowing the ruby eyed teen to wrap his arms around his waist. Ben smiled, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Albedo, his hands joining and resting on the back of his neck.

"So, how long have you wanted this?"

Albedo blushed

"Longer than I can remember" he muttered

Ben smiled at him, leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Albedo's grip on the brunette tightened, and Ben smiled slightly, pulling the white haired teenager closer.

**Reviews are love~**


End file.
